A business entity such as a company may have an enterprise network, e.g., secure network, and/or secure websites that are accessible by employees. The secure network and/or secure websites may be accessible by a stationary computation device or by a portable device.
As BYOD (Bring Your Own Device) to work becomes popular, companies who have authentication methods may wish to authenticate an employee's personal device with an appropriate access level. Some systems to enable the employee to access secure company websites are overly complex for an employee to use.